mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Love is in Bloom
thumb|310px Love Is In Bloom (Miłość jest w rozkwicie) — piosenka pojawiająca się na końcu odcinka "Ślub w Canterlocie, część 2". Śpiewana jest przez Twilight Sparkle podczas przyjęcia weselnego. Wersja rozszerzona była dostępna jako video na stronie Hasbro. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Ślub w Canterlocie, część 2 | postać = Twilight Sparkle | długość = 1:30 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #D8A6D3 | kolor nagłówka = #FFFFFF | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Sparkle ::Radośnie dziś ::Dwa serca biją, miłości wspólny rytm ::Pięknieje czas ::O tak, gdy miłość kwitnie wokół nas :i chórek ::Co za ślub ::Młodzi tak piękni, klaszcze tłum ::Brak tchu, co za ślub ::Bo miłość rozkwita w sercach dwóch ::O tak :Chórek tle mówi Twilight Sparkle ::Co za ślub ::Młodzi tak piękni, klaszcze tłum ::Brak tchu, co za ślub ::Miłość rozkwita w sercach dwóch ::O tak (O tak... O tak... Tak) Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 | postać = Twilight Sparkle | wykonawca = Rebecca Shoichet | długość = 1:33 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #D8A6D3 | kolor nagłówka = #FFFFFF | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Sparkle ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, ::Two hearts, becoming one ::A bond, that cannot be undone, because ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom ::I said, love is in bloom ::Starting a life and making room ::For us (For us, For us....) :Sparkle tle ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom ::I said, love is in bloom ::Starting a life and making room ::For us, For us... (For us...Aah...) Wersja rozszerzona (polska) | odcinek = A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 | długość = 1:50 | sezon = 2 | śpiewany = Katarzyna Owczarz | tło nagłówka = #FFBCDC | kolor nagłówka = #FFFFFF | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Miłość jest w nas :To ona i on, szczęśliwi tak :Bo dziś ten nadszedł czas :By złączyć zakochane serca dwa :Miłości cud :To ona i on dziś wezmą ślub :To spełnione sny :Już nie ty i ja :Od dzisiaj tylko my :Dziś bawmy się :A wszystko co złe, odchodzi w cień :Już jest przyjaciół tłum :Ten dzień wspominać będzie każdy z nas :Miłości cud :To ona i on dziś wezmą ślub :To spełnione sny :Już nie ty i ja :Od dzisiaj tylko my (to my... to my... my...) Wersja rozszerzona (angielska) | odcinek = A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 | postać = Twilight Sparkle | wykonawca = Rebecca Shoichet | długość = 1:50 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #FFBCDC | kolor nagłówka = #FFFFFF | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Sparkle ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, ::Two hearts, becoming one ::A bond, that cannot be undone, because ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom ::I said, love is in bloom ::You're starting a life and making room ::For us (For us, For us....) ::Your special day ::We celebrate now, the pony way ::Your friends, are all right here ::Won't let these moments disappear, because ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom ::I said, love is in bloom ::You're starting a life and making room ::For us, For us... (For us...Aah...) de:Die Liebe blüht en:Love Is In Bloom es:Love is in Bloom ja:Love Is In Bloom Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 sezonu